Multiple myeloma (MM) is a malignant hemopathy characterized by clonal proliferation of plasma cells.
The incidence rate of MM is of 4-5 out of 100,000 inhabitants and year. The age of onset is around the 65 years, and although the therapeutic arsenal has been expanded in recent years with the development of new molecules, such as proteosome inhibitors or immunomodulatory drugs (IMIDs), which have been added to conventional treatments such as melfalan and prednisone, in addition to the hematopoietic progenitor cell transplant, MM is still considered an incurable disease.
Therefore, with the treatments available up until now, a five-year survival rate for MM is still low, especially when compared with other types of cancer. For this reason, there is a need to provide alternative treatments with respect to current treatments.